


Pretty Little Secrets

by ShawniesMuffin_Hoe



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Bp Louis, Daddy Harry, F/M, Jock Harry, Louis has a pussy, M/M, Panties, Pantys, Public Sex, Riding, Twink Louis, boy pussy, harry is 16, larry - Freeform, larry smut, larry stylinson smut, louis is 13, my first time using ao3, pantys louis, underaged smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe/pseuds/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe
Summary: “I-I know, I’m a freak!” He said as tears began to run down his face.“One of the prettiest freaks i’ve ever known. Can I taste you, love?”(Or the AU where Louis doesn’t know how valuable his god sent gift is, and Harry chooses to show him)





	1. Pretty Little Secrets Series

**Author's Note:**

> Louis is transgender, whether He wants to be female, or she wants to be male has not been determined yet, and probably wont be determined unless i somehow develop a plot

Of course choosing to change out of his P.E. Clothes after everyone had left was a bad idea. It would have been a good idea, if the Varsity footie team didn’t have to use it the next period. So that means that Louis Tomlinson (the last person to leave) often passed Harry Styles (the first person to enter) as they went throughout their daily routines. But that Friday was different. The bell had rang, and Louis was once again the last person to enter the locker room. He slowly took his shower, not leaving until Luke Hemings did (who ironically to longer than he usually did). Louis didn’t fret about having to take the extra long shower, he didn’t have a class after P.E., but it did interfere with the footie players that did have practice and hour later.

Louis listened closely as Luke greeted someone on his way out. Louis cursed under his breath, he wouldn’t be able to get out to change. Louis kept the shower on a bit longer waiting to see if whoever had just walked up to his shower stall would take a hint. Louis watched as time seemed to go slower. The shadow of shoes stood right in front of his curtain, and a large hand sat on the edge of his stall. Those are hands that are big enough to strangle him with. And then all of a sudden, time wasn’t slow, and he stood meekly (and naked) in front of Harry Styles who looked at him wide eyed.

Louis looked down, ashamed. Someone had found out about his secret. A Secret he had kept for his whole school career, was instantly snatched open (literally) by a lanky armed, pretty eyed, footie jock. Louis knew who the jock was. Hell, everyone knew who he was. Harry Styles was a diamond in the rough, Louis was quite glad that Harry was the one to find him instead of his douche bags for team mates.

“I-I know I’m a freak!” Louis said as tears began to run down his face. The shower had stopped so his crying was evident.

“One of the prettiest freaks I’ve ever known....Can I taste you, love?” Harry gently stepped into the stall, closing the curtain behind him. Harry had a good hour of free time since he liked to get dressed early for extra practice.

Louis looked into Harry’s eyes as Harry’s hand slowly inched toward Louis soft pink pussy. His index finger circled around Louis’ clit, allowing him to witness an almost instant reaction. Louis eyes closed and a soft moan left his mouth. Louis had never had anyone touch him before. It was always him working his small fingers inside of himself, but Harry’s one finger on his clit felt different. He wanted that feeling all of the time.

Harry kneeled on the ground despite it being wet as he smoothly worked two fingers across Louis’ clit and folds. Harry backed Louis into the cold wall and silently prayed that the boy had some type of back muscles. 

“I want you to sit on my shoulders, back against the wall.” 

Louis nodded as he lifted one leg over Harry’s shoulder, repeating the action. Before Louis could make sure that he was secure, Harry cut through his thoughts.

“M’ gonna eat you out” his deep voice sent vibrations straight into Louis’ clit. Harry attached his hot mouth to Louis’ cunt, licking around his clit. His chin was angled to Louis’ hole, and he could feel how wet Louis was. He moved his head back far enough to lick a fat strip up Louis’ pussy before delving his tongue into his hot velvety walls.

Louis, on the other had, was shaking from trying not to crush Harry’s head between his legs. Louis let out load moans at every obnoxiously loud slurping noise that Harry made as he seemed to try and literally eat Louis. Louis brought a cold hand to his throbbing and neglected clit, as Harry thrusted deeper into him. The hard rubs from his own hands, and Harry’s long tongue seemed to put Louis in a haze. He looked so blissed out as his senses went away, and he came onto Harry’s still moving tongue. Harry moved to suck on his clit to help Louis through his orgasm as best he can, and when Louis seemed to be over it he leaned back down to lick him clean.

Harry gently placed Louis on the floor, palming himself as soon as Louis was comfortable. Harry was tempted to impregnate this boy, but thought about how he was 16, and Louis was even younger. Though it would feel like heaven to release inside of the young carrier, he knew it was wrong, and settled with taking care of his aching bulge himself.

Harry pulled his dick from his pants, and started to gently stroke it absentmindedly. That is until Louis’ hot mouth wrapped around his head and started to suck. A groan escaped from Harry’s mouth as he stroked and Louis sucked. He looked down at the younger, taking in his pretty features. He had high cheekbones and thin pink lips that felt great around his head. Harry could do this forever, but he could feel his orgasm sneaking up on him.

“Pull off love, m’ Close.” Harry’s thick voice sounded through the stall, Louis hadn’t budged. He continued to suck fast and hard as he looked into Harry’s blown dark eyes. Harry then realized that Louis wanted him to cum. He started to trust sloppily into Louis mouth, hitting the back of his throat from time to time. When Harry felt his shaft pulsate, he buried himself deep in Louis’ throat and released. Once finished he pulled out looking down at Louis who was smiling with a mouth full of Harry’s seed. Louis swallowed everything in his mouth and licked his lips, deciding that he liked the taste of Harry.

“What’s your number love?” Harry had already known Louis’ name and where he stayed from doing a project with one of Louis’ sisters. Louis stood up slowly with his hand out for a phone. Harry fished in his trousers for it, handing Louis the device after unlocking it. Louis put in his number and handed the phone back. Without a word, Louis pecked Harry on the cheek, and walked out grabbing his clothes and getting dressed. After shaking himself out of his daze, he exited the stall too, he winked at Louis who had pulled on his shirt and grabbed his bag.

“Bye Harry, until next time.” Louis quite proudly winked as he sauntered out of the locker room.


	2. Meet Me in the Hallway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After three weeks of bangin’ in the shower stall, Harry finds out that Louis does indeed LOVE the idea that they might get caught. Harry makes sure to test that not-so-theory to it’s limits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After realizing that I am a dumb fuck, I have decided to post. Pls enjoy :))

Of course three weeks is barely any time for a normal duo to know deep and dirty secrets about each other, but for Louis and Harry, ONE week was enough for them to learn that Harry had a daddy kink and that Louis loved the idea of getting caught.

So Louis and Harry meandered aimlessly around the hall of their school, looking for trouble to start even though Harry was trouble enough. As they wandered deeper into the school, they came across the stairway that they were both familiar with. It was the stairway that led to the extracurriculars and arts floor that had no one on it at the time. The floor was only used in the afternoon, and it was early morning. 

They both looked at each other and with one nod, climbed the stairs. Once at the top, Harry pushed Louis against the nearest wall. Louis was quick to unbuckle his own pants, two fingers playing with the hem of his underwear. Harry stood back looking at Louis, as his fingers played with the hem but never dared to dip any lower. Harry’s staremmade Louis stir with lust, and the way that he bit his lip as he looked Louis over made Louis want to audibly moan. But he couldn’t, he’d get caught.

“What are you waiting on....” Louis trailed off as he looked up at Harry through his lashes. “Daddy.”

Harry let out a moan that resembled a growl, and aimed at Louis’ color bone as if he were an animal. He bit and sucked until purple marks littered places that only Harry could see. Harry moved up to Louis’ lips, kissing him passionately. They stayed there for a second, tongues twisted together and teeth clashing. It definitely wasn’t their most graceful encounter, but what they were doing got the job done. Harry pulled away with a deep breath, Louis’ shallow breathing mixing with his own.

Louis slipped his hand between their bodies and started to pull his skinnies down, revealing the lilac boy shorts that left little to the imagination. Harry was surprised as he examined Louis’ panty clad ass. Harry had seen Louis naked before (more times than he’d like to put on) but thats how he had always found Louis. Naked and waiting. 

“Wear these more, love.”

Louis nodded as Harry slipped the boy shorts down his full and smooth legs, exposing Louis’ pretty pink pussy to whom ever could walk up those stairs at any moment. Harry ran a long and slender finger over Louis’ folds until he reached Louis’ core. He circled his finger, pushing down ever so slightly. Louis let out a soft moan as Harry continued to play with him.

Harry rubbed faster as a spew of moans and ‘daddy’s left Louis’ mouth. Harry could tell that Louis was entirely too close for his liking, so he pulled away abruptly making Louis jerk at the loss of contact. Harry took a step back to admire Louis’ dripping pussy, sticking two fingers in his hole to get a taste. Louis still looked zoned out, trying to calm down.

“Why’d stop daddy? M’close, so so close-“

Harry cut him off with a brief kiss as he pulled his own trousers down. Harry’s cock sprung out due to the fact that Harry hated the idea of wearing underwear. Louis didn’t mind, it just meant easier access for him. Harry grabbed the younger and pulled him closer, spinning them around to where Harry’s back was against the wall. Harry continued to hold onto to Louis as he gently slid down the wall and onto the floor, his legs propping Louis up. 

Louis, who was entirely too impatient, lifted himself a few inches to line himself up with Harry. He eased down on Harry’s large member, hissing in pain. Harry smiled and kissed Louis’ sweaty forehead as he began to pull himself up and fall back down. Louis’ slow falling wasn’t nearly as satisfying as when Harry took control, but it was getting Louis to where he wanted to go. And just when Louis though that his legs were about to give out,Harry took the liberty of slamming up into Louis. Louis let out a load moan, that definitely would have gotten them in caught if there was class in session. Harry continued to ram into Louis with no mercy, Louis clinging onto Harry’s clothed shoulders. 

“So close daddy, so close!” 

Louis all but screamed into Harry’s ear. Harry smiled fondly at Louis, pushing his own damp ringlets behind his ear, ramming harder into Louis. Louis bit down on Harry’s shoulder as he came as hard as he possibly could. Harry continued to ram into Louis’ abused hole as he rode Louis through his orgasm and tried to reach his own. A few seconds later Harry pulled out and came all over Louis’ shaking thigh. They both looked at each other, a lazy smile on their faces as they caught their breaths.

“LOUIS TOMLINSON AND HARRY STYLES TO THE MAIN OFFICE, NOW.”

Louis let out a shaky breath, getting up to clean himself off. The fact that they actually got caught made him crave seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’ve read the fest chapter than you can skip this.  
> ~  
> I have a wattpad @ShawniesMuffin_Hoe where I am most active! You can pm me because I do a number of things like: * Make inspiration boards on Pinterest for books, so readers can get a sense of imagery (along with the authors)  
> * I make playlists on YouTube for authors who don’t want to. Send me your playlist for your songs and I’ll make them for the readers pleasure. (Spotify and Musi playlist may come soon)  
> * I do have an account that is always active on Instagram- @arianagrandeapproved where you can request any of the two options ^^ I am also available for support and ideas
> 
> ~  
> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was good :)) I have a wattpad with other works on there (and I’m a lot more active on there) you can find me @ShawnisMuffin_Hoe on wattpad, that’s also where you can send in requests for AO3 one shots, I make public playlists on YouTube for writers who don’t want to do it themselves, and I also make inspiration boards on Pinterest for books, so hmu on Wattpad!


End file.
